


knock knock

by 127ghouls



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I should've put more effort but I'm so lazy I feel so bad, I'm annoyed by the outcome of this, KaiYong????, Let's all ship this pairing, M/M, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, is this even fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Taeyong meets his new neighbor. I suck at summaries, oh my god.





	knock knock

**Author's Note:**

> This is the epitome of randomness. I ship Kaiyong, because why not? And this is so ugly and poorly written I'm sorry this is all I can give, but no one asked anyway dkjsndks
> 
> There has been a change in title: From "ugh, we just met?" to "knock knock"
> 
>  

Taeyong realized he shouldn't have given the guys a key to his flat.  
  
It was only 9 in the morning, on a freakin' Sunday, and the living room is already a mess with the plastic bags thrown around after the cans of beer and Coke (Taeyong prides himself with the fact that he doesn't drink anything with alcohol in it) were put on the floor. There were three bags of chips opened and Jaehyun was licking his fingertips free of crumbs, mouth full of what seemed like Lay's, Taeyong couldn't see clearly because he just woke up, his vision was blurry and he really should kick them out as soon as possible.  
  
"Who allowed you? Like -- what is this? A party? It's 9 am, not 9 pm."  
  
"Oh come on, man. You know we got classes tomorrow so we can't hang out late? I haven't done any of the assignments, planning to do those later so Yuta and I thought it would be smart to just drop by in the morning." Jaehyun spoke with his mouth full yet again of chips. Taeyong's OCD tendencies kick in and he throws a roll of tissue on Jaehyun's lap.  
  
"It's too early. You could have texted me first and just go in the afternoon."  
  
"But we're already here." Yuta nods, agreeing with Jaehyun before he pulls Taeyong down next to him and shoves a can of Coke to his hand.  
  
"This is totally unhealthy. If you want to eat with me, I can just make us something." Everyone knows Taeyong is Korea's Gordon Ramsey (it's obviously exaggerated but their other friend, Mark calls him that) and he, himself knows he CAN cook. Only he will stay alive once a zombie apocalypse happens because the rest of the gangs literally lives off of instant noodles and junk food.  
  
Taeyong ruffles his hair, trying to flatten it before Jaehyun turns on the tv and begins switching channels, blasting the volume when he finds a station playing the latest girl group songs. He's a proud Once. "Speaking of cooking, are you not gonna invite your neighbor over for lunch? Dinner? Isn't that what people who know common courtesy do? To make them feel welcome."  
  
At this, Taeyong raises a brow and takes a sip of his Coke. "What neighbor?"  
  
Yuta keeps watching, humming to Knock Knock and Jaehyun rolls his eyes at Taeyong. "Dude, don't tell me you don't know about the room next to yours. It's being occupied. We saw boxes at the doorstep before we came in here."  
  
Taeyong frowns. He honestly didn't know there's already someone in the next flat. If he knew earlier, he wouldn't be slacking off like this. He really should be making something right now, if that's the case, right?  
  
"It's only quarter past 9? I can cook us something later. But if you said there are boxes outside that means whoever moved isn't finished yet with...well, moving. Then maybe during dinner."  
  
Jaehyun shrugs. "Whatever. But we wanna eat too, you know. Yuta dragged me here because he said he missed your cooking." Jaehyun nudges the Japanese male but Yuta doesn't take his eyes off of Twice.  
  
"Fine. If the neighbor declines, then we can just give the food at night."  
  
"That's your problem. We won't be here by that time."  
  
  
  
  


"Yuta, can you like....please be useful and help set the table? We can't eat off of lids we need to be presentable." Taeyong places the bowls of rice on the table as well the utensils while Jaehyun does the rest.  
  
"Ugh, okay! Let me just finish watching this." Taeyong sighs for the nth time that day and it's not even close to evening yet. It's only a little past 12. Yuta eventually gets off the floor anyway and helps Jaehyun whose ass is already situated on a chair.  
  
"I'll go and invite the neighbor. I hope they're hungry now."  
  
Taeyong makes sure he looks neat (he always does) before he wears his slippers and steps outside to go to the next flat. There are no boxes anymore and the door is close, the windows are close as well and the curtains are covering the view of the living room.

He knocks on the door thrice and waits. He doesn't hear anything and he waits a few seconds before leaving another set of knocks. "Maybe they're out? Did they go out?" Taeyong sighs and he turns around, ready to go back when the door opens.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you need anything?" Taeyong knows he's staring and he knows it's shameless and rude but he can't help it because in front of him, his new neighbor is apparently Adonis himself, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and faded jeans and his hair is wet, Taeyong guesses he just showered and he's tall, a few inches taller than Taeyong. Taeyong gulps and flashes a crooked smile, trying not to eye those tanned biceps and focus on his neighbor's face. But shit, he's blatantly eyeing those plump lips instead.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Well, my friends and I made lunch and we thought we should invite you over. You know, as a welcome?" His hands are sweating and he thinks he's about to pee himself because those eyes are staring back ay him, he doesn't know why but he's suddenly nervous. The neighbor smiles and leans against the doorway, arms folded in front of their chest. Taeyong likes to pretend he didn't glance at the muscles.  
  
"Is that so? Well, it would be rude of me to decline, wouldn't it. What's your name?"  
  
"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Yours?" The man's smile widens and Taeyong really wants to go now because his heart is beating so fast and if he doesn't calm down he's going to collapse.  
  
"Jongin. Nice to meet you, Taeyong. Should we go now?" The man, whose name is Jongin stands properly and runs a hand through his slightly wet hair. Err, that's sexy.  
  
"Hm, yeah. Please follow me."  
  
  
  


It's a little too quiet. Usually, Yuta would be saying stupid jokes here and there, making fun of the shape of carrots and the bits of rice stuck on Jaehyun's face but right now, Taeyong can even hear the fly buzzing around. He swats the annoying pest away.  
  
"So you three share this unit?" Jongin wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and Taeyong swallows dry before shaking his head.  
  
"I live alone, they just dropped by this morning because they had nothing better to do." Taeyong eyed the two who are currently staring at the new neighbor. Well, he can't blame them.  
  
"We're university students sharing a dorm room. Taeyong here is a little more loaded compared to us that's why he's living alone. But he's lonely, you know. Good thing you moved so he has someone to mingle with when we're not around." Yuta grins and Taeyong really wants to sock the other's jaw. What the hell does he mean _someone to mingle with?_  
  
Jongin chuckles and feeds himself another spoonful of Taeyong's recipe. "That doesn't sound too bad, right, Taeyong-ssi."  
  
It's not even a question. It's a statement that sounds like it's obvious, it's expected to happen. There's that glint in Jongin's eyes again and Taeyong avoids it, chooses to hang his head low and stare into his almost empty bowl.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Jongin-ssi, our Taeyong right here is a little shy. So if you want to hang out together, just come over here because he won't step inside yours, ever."  
  
"Yuta, this isn't your house."  
  
Taeyong forces a smile and kicks Yuta's leg under the table. The other yelps and Jaehyun looks like he's this close to choking.  
  
Jongin puts the utensils down, clearly done with his food. He drinks the juice prepared for him and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand once again and Taeyong follows the movement with his eyes. Can he _please_ wipe Jongin's lips with his own?  
  
"I'll surely come again, Taeyong. If you always cook something this delicious. I'd think about disposing the packs of ramen I stored in the cupboard." Jongin chuckles and leans back, gently rubbing his stomach. He sighs later on and scratches his cheek.  
  
"Um, thank you for the food. I enjoyed it. I actually still have to finish arranging stuff in my room. I promise I'll treat you guys next time."

Taeyong hurries to get up and accompanies Jongin to the door. He realizes it too late that he has a hand on the small of the other's back and his hand feels like burning but he really doesn't want to let go. 

What the hell is happening to him?  
  
He ends up accompanying Jongin back to the other's flat and before Taeyong can go back, he feels a hand wrap around his wrist and Jongin is pulling him back, probably a little too hard because he collides against the other's hard chest and oh my jesus, Jongin smells so good.  
  
"Are you not really going to come over? Like, even once?" Jongin is staring right through him, jet black hair falling over his eyes and Taeyong fights the urge to brush it away.  
  
"W-well, I can? If you want me to..." Taeyong takes a step back and Jongin lets go of his wrist. Taeyong kind of wants to whimper.  
  
"You have classes tomorrow? I can pick you up after, you know, so we can get to know more about each other? Since...we're like, neighbors now." Jongin bites his lower lip, clearly a little anxious that Taeyong might decline.  
  
Taeyong blinks a few times before he finds himself nodding. "Okay. I'll text you. Can I please borrow your phone?" Jongin makes a small noise at the back of his throat and he hands his phone to the younger who quickly saved his number.  
  
"I guess you can just call me, or text me. Classes end at 6 pm."  
  
Jongin grips his phone and smiles. "So it's a dinner date."  
  
Taeyong feels his head short-circuiting. Date? This soon?  
  
"Jongin, we just met."  
  
Jongin grins and messes Taeyong's hair before pocketing his phone. "I know. That's why I'm asking you out for a friendly date. I'm yet to tell you more things about me other than my job as a choreographer. Getting to know each other..."  
  
The tanned male leans in, invading Taeyong's private space and makes sure to brush his lips on the younger's cheek. "...right, Taeyong-ssi?"  
  
He can feel the other smirk against the burning skin of his cheek and before Taeyong can even react, Jongin already pulls away and is opening the door to get inside.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget about the date."  
  
Jongin shamelessly winks before he's gone, and Taeyong finds himself running back to his friends, having a breakdown with an obvious boner in his pants.

xx

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO. I'M SORRY FOR THAT. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ps. i might continue this and turn it into a longer fic, because of the ending ksksks who knows : )))


End file.
